The Dukes of Hazzard 1: Crashing into Hazzard
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: Jedi Angela Darksaber was in battle, that is until she lost control of her Starfighter. After crash landing, she lands in a place where good ol' boys are chased, the county commissioner owns the law enforcement, and also plans schemes to gain money anyway possible. "What kind of planet have I landed on?" The Jedi is going to live adventures she'll never forget.
1. prolouge

~Prologue~

Above the planet of Yavin 4, a Sith, by the name of Malkus Vingarian launched an assault on the New Jedi order in an attempt to wipe out the fledgling Jedi Order, in hopes of rebuilding the Sith Empire that came before the Old Republic. In response, the Jedi Counsel dispatched several battle cruisers to go into space to defeat this threat. Good and evil met in space. Chaos was everywhere. Tie fighters were shooting down X-Wings and Y-Wings left and right. The Jedi fighters were doing just as well. The sides were evenly matched. Both sides were willing to fight to the end.

But then the tide turned when two other Jedi joined the battle. Luke Skywalker, Grand Jedi Master, was in his X-Wing heading towards the cluster of firing cruisers and fighters. Immediately to his right was his close friend; and Angela Darksaber, who was piloting her rebuilt yellow Jedi Starfighter which was originally built nearly twenty years ago. Angela and Luke went towards the battle. Inside Angela's cockpit, the lights on her dash tell her everything is in working order.

_Wow. This Starfighter is one of the best fighters I have ever flown. I'm so glad that I found it in a junk pile. After repair and restoring it to its original looks and performance, it's ready for anything! I also don't need a hyperdrive ring. _She smiled to herself. _Since I invented a miniature hyperdrive engine, I don't need that piece of equipment anymore…Man, I feel so smart._

"Don't put yourself on a pedestal or else you will fall flat on your face." A voice blasted over Angela's headset that was inside her helmet.

"Luke, how many times have I asked you not to read my thoughts? Five? Ten?"

"More like twenty-seven times." Angela looked over to Luke in his X-Wing. He smiled a huge smile, and then started laughing. "You know if you don't stop laughing, I will turn my headset off!" she answered back in a sterner tone of voice. "Okay then." Luke replied while stopping his laughter and readjusting himself in his seat. "Are you ready R2?" Luke's Astromech droid R2-D2 replied with a slow high-pitched bleep. Luke opens his mouth to ask Angela, but she beats him to it. "Finally! Let's hurry and chase these people out of here. I want to be done as soon as possible so that I can be knighted into a Jedi Knight." Luke smiles, "I want you to be a Jedi Knight too. You deserve it. I don't care if some of the Council members believe you shouldn't even be there. You will be a Jedi Knight. I promise you that." Luke and Angela set up for attack speed. Angela smiles to herself. Being a Jedi Knight is something she has wanted to be for most of her life. "Thanks Luke." Angela speeds ahead of Luke and begins to attack Malkus's droid pilots. _That means a lot to me._

Time passes, but the two Jedi don't know what time is in their fighters. They shoot at the Tie-Fighters flying at them. The Tie-Fighters crash into one of the several Imperial Cruisers or explode from the blaster fire. The New Jedi Order was going to survive this battle; but one Jedi would not be returning from it.

Malkus senses the Jedi are taking out his droid pilots one-by-one. He is losing. He mumbles to himself. "I may lose this battle, but I will take at least two Jedi out before I leave. That should soak fear into the Jedi Order's soul." He turns to his two Sith body guards that are standing right behind him. "Take out the Jedi Starfighter and the X-Wing following it." He said it in a deep, dark tone. They both replied, "Yes, my Master." in unison, left and went to their specialized Tie-Fighters in the main hanger. They mimic each other as they get into their fighters, start the engines, and take off out of the main hanger and into the battle field searching for the Starfighter and X-Wing following it.

Another Tie-Fighter explodes into metal scraps and dust. "That's seventeen Tie-Fighters. How many have you shot down Luke?" Angela waits for an answer from Luke. A few moments later he replies, "I…wasn't counting." Angela hears his voice shaking. She smiled, "Luke, there is one thing you're bad at and that's lying to friends." Luke's end was still silent. "Come on," Angela says in a persuasive tone, "How many did you shoot down?" Luke starts to answer. "Uh….you know…like….." Luke lets out a deep breath, "Five." Luke ear is instantly filled with the laughter of Angela's voice. Through her laughter, Angela tries to speak to Luke. "Hahahaha...five?..bwahahahahahaha..five…hehehahah ahaha." Luke tries to tell her some excuse. "You shot most of them down before they even came to me! That's why I only shot down five." Angela laughter slowly dies down until she stops altogether. "Sure. I'll let that excuse slide since you basically just said I am better shot then you."

Luke tried to think of a comeback, when suddenly the two Sith guards come up from behind. Two dots light up on Luke's radar. "Angela, I've got two Tie-Fighters on my tail!" One of the Tie-Fighters flies past Luke and starts firing on Angela's Starfighter. One shot hits the back of her hyperdrive engine. She replies to Luke, "Let's split up. Maybe then we can fly faster and get them front of us to blast them somehow." The two Jedi go opposite directions. Luke goes back towards Yavin. Angela takes a path away from Yavin. Each Sith guard pursues his target. The chase begins.

_I'll lead you away from Yavin, you moron. _Angela weaves her fighter through the debris of fighters, from both sides of the battle, and exits the war zone into the void of space. Just her and the Sith guard. _Time for some free-style!_ Angela moves the piloting stick left, then right, up, then down. The Sith guard becomes perplexed as to what she is doing, but he does not back away. Instead, he focuses his aim on the engines of the enemy's fighter. He pulls the trigger. Angela senses the feelings of the pilot shooting at her. Determination. Determination to please someone of great importance. _Wait a minute. If I can sense the pilot that means it's not a droid piloting it like the rest of the Tie-Fighters we've been shooting down! _Her mind goes into thinking mode while she dodges the blaster fire without a second thought. _Why would there be a living pilot out here if every other fighter is a droid pilot? Unless…..I was specifically targeted. No. We were specifically targeted! Two Tie-Fighters came behind Luke at the exact same time! I have to tell Luke._ She talks into her headset. "Luke, are you there?" Nothing but the sound of static sounds in Angela's ear. _I'm too far away from him. Blast! Wait. I am I worrying about Luke? He's done this before. I need to worry about myself though._

The Sith guard realizes that just shooting at this Jedi with blaster fire was not going to do it. He puts his left pointer finger onto a little blue button and pushes it. His Tie-Fighter vanishes into space. Angela looks at her radar. The Tie-Fighter on Angela's radar blinks then disappears completely. "What the…." Turning her Starfighter sharply to the left, she stops dead in space to see if her radar is just going crazy, but it was not. She looks to the left, then the right, then up above her.

_That's impossible. No Tie-Fighter or any fighter for that matter has a cloaking device!_ She keeps looking all around her in space. a deep breath, Angela shuts her eyes and feels with the Force into the darkness of space. She smiles. _You're still here. But where exactly? It feels like he's everywhere around me. He must be using the Dark Side to hide himself in. I must focus harder!_

The Sith eyes the Starfighter sitting there in the middle of space. "An easy target. What a foolish Jedi to just sit there waiting for trouble." He reaches for a switch on the dash and pulls it down. The Tie-Fighter launches a missile straight towards the standing Jedi. Angela senses the disturbance and pulls on the control stick up. Immediately, the Star Fighter flies upward avoiding the missile attack. "Excellent dodging." The Sith guard uses the Force he learnt from his Master and takes hold of the missile. "But you will not dodge the Force itself!"

"Wow, that was too close!" Angela starts to turn right to fire where the missile was launched from. But, half-way into the turn the missile that missed Angela just a few seconds before, now struck the back corner of her Star Fighter. Fortunately, the shields she upgraded earlier let the fighter escape with little damage. Angela's head flies forward from the direct hit and hits the dash with a hard thump. The helmet hits several buttons of very little importance except one, the button to activate the hyperdrive. The engine fires up with its pilot unconscious. It goes into light speed, and vanishes, into the darkness of unknown space territory.


	2. Walking the Right Way

Walking the "Right" Way

Thoughts start to return to Angela's mind as she starts to open her eyes. A blurred image of her control board shows in her sights. Instinctively, she pushes herself upright in her seat so that she was not staring at the cockpit controls, but rather outside her yellow painted Starfighter. After her vision was cleared from the fog that was in her sight, she saw instead...cracks.

_Why is my vision cracked?_ She thought to herself how this could be possible, until common sense came back to her mind. _Oh...the cockpit cover cracked...duh._

Blinking quickly a couple of times, her vision fully comes back to its clear sight. Looking straight ahead, all makes out is the cracks that were scattered all over the glass of the cockpit's cover. However, when she looked to her left and right, her eyes widened when she saw the trunks of trees outside her spacecraft. Some were thick and some were thin, but they all had a rough bark for their skin. At the bases of the trees were patches of knee-high grass jotting the dirt landscape.

While Angela starts to open the Starfighter so that she can exit the vehicle, she begins talking to herself, trying to piece together what kind of situation she might be in.

"Okay, I've landed on a planet that has plant life, so I can mark off a couple of planets off the list." She finishes opening the cockpit and starts to get out of her seat. "Still, it does not look like a planet I have studied or heard about, and I know for sure I haven't been here."

Angela, after getting outside of the cockpit, pulls her seat forward and reaches behind it. After feeling a woven strap, she grabs hold of it and pulls it out from behind the pilot's chair. The item that the Jedi had pulled out was a tan colored, knapsack with three front pockets. Opening the top of the sack, Angela sees the items she had packed into it every time she went into a battle. Inside, in a jumbled fashion, were a couple of food rations, a holo-communicator, and a small med-pack. Setting her sack down on the ground for a second, Angela puts both her hands on the two hilts that were hanging at her sides. The hilts of her lightsabers. Pulling them from her belt, she places both of them gently into the knapsack, closes the top, then slings the pack over her shoulder while her right hand maintained a grip on the right strap of the sack.

_I better keep my lightsabers hidden until I figure out what planet I'm on. I don't want to upset a planet that may be full of Imperials...or other people that just hate Jedi in general._

Looking around her, she sees nothing but trees and dirt, with grass mixed in. She looks at her Starfighter once more.

_I should probably try to hide it so that it doesn't stick out so much._

Seeing that there were some fresh branches of leaves lying on the ground around her, she decides to take advantage of the green foliage. Soon enough, she has her Starfighter covered with the green leaves and is satisfied with the cover it gives her craft.

Having set her pack on the ground to make the cover for her Starfighter, she picks it up from the dry ground once more, slings it again over her right shoulder and walks away from the Starfighter.

Sensing around with her Force abilities, she goes where her instincts tell her to. Step after step, she keep moving straight forward, without turning to either side. Even though it had been a couple of minutes, Angela saw before her the progress she had made. The trees were quickly thinning and were farther apart from each other. After a couple of more yards she had finally reached an opening.

Slowly coming out of the forest line, the Jedi notices that slightly down below her was a dirt road, that looked like it had seen its fair share of use. Looking up, she sees past the road and stares from left to right. All she saw was...open fields of dirt and grass.

_It looks like I've crashed near some farming land. _She looks up at the sky. _Blue skies. _She smiles to herself. _It's always nice to see blue skies._

Looking back down at the dirt road, she thinks about the direction she wants to go. Stretching out with the Force, she senses for any forms of intelligent life nearby...nothing. Nothing to the left...or the right.

_Great. Now, I have a fifty-fifty shot. With my luck, I'll pick the wrong direction._

She walks down from the little hill she was standing on and stops at the side of the run down trail. Angela looks as far as she can to the left and right. Both had the same results-No signs of any intelligent life within seeing distance.

_It's still a fifty-fifty shot. Yea. _

She lets out a breath of tension. _Well, screw it. I'll go right. Right is always the right way._

After that thought, she starts off down the road towards whatever may be in that direction.

Five minutes go by. Angela continues her steady pace, still carrying her knapsack on her right shoulder. Another five minutes goes by. The dust continues to roll off Angela's boots as she lifts them from the ground to continue walking down the "well-traveled" road.

_If I keep walking like this, someone is bound to come by. Looking at this road, I know for sure there is some intelligent life here, yet I can't sense any near. I guess I have to practice being patient a little more._

The Jedi keeps moving along the road while listening and looking all around her. _Well, if I do run into anybody here, I want to know their coming so that I can be prepared for whoever they might be._

Continuing down the stretch of road, Angela keeps looking and listening for any signs of intelligence that may be nearby. Even though she couldn't hear, see or sense it. However, a orange painted vehicle, with numbers on both its sides, was making its way down the very same stretch of road and traveling the same direction as the stranded Jedi.

* * *

** So what do you think of Chapter 1? I think my writing is actually getting better :) I hope it is anyways because I want the next chapter for this and my Avengers story to be well written. As always, if you have questions about anything (my Original Character, what's going to go down, ect.), please pm or leave a comment. I'll be as quick as possible to answer them.**


	3. Traveling the Same Road

Traveling the Same Road

It was another sunny day in Hazzard County, Georgia. The weather was nothing but clear, blue skies with a moderately high temperature, which was common at the beginning of summer. However, the heat would be dampened every once in a while by a cool breeze, that had the smells of dry grass and dirt. This breeze scattered itself anyway there was an opening, even into a car's rolled down windows.

This orange colored vehicle was cruising along one of the very dry dirt roads of Hazzard. The driver, who goes by the name of Bo Duke, keeps the car on the road with ease. His passenger and cousin, Luke Duke, was looking ahead of the vehicle, thinking about the condition of the land.

"Geez."

Bo glances to his cousin, who was now shaking his head at what he was looking at.

"What's wrong?"

He outstretches his open left hand towards the dirt road before them. "That's what's wrong."

Looking away from his cousin's hand and back to the road, Bo understands what Luke's getting at. The cool breeze that was giving them comfort from the heat earlier was now stirring up the dry dust from the dirt road, causing the visibility to drop greatly.

Bo quickly throws his head into the seat's headrest. "Great. Just peachy. If the breeze keeps up like this, it'll take longer to get to Cooter's to pick up those tractor parts."

"Yeah, I know, but we can't take a risk of keeping the same speed."

Bo chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Well Luke, I just thought of Rosco pulling us over for going..." Bo pauses and does his best Rosco voice. "Under the speed limit, gee gee, ALRIGHT, you Duke boys, that'll be ten dollars for impeding traffic."

Luke couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and decides to let it out. Bo follows his cousin and laughs as well at his Rosco impersonation. After a couple of seconds, their laughter dies down.

Continuing where they had stopped, Luke replies, "Well, it's not likely that Rosco will even see us in this mess, let alone try to pull us over for it."

Bo agrees by giving his usual, "Oh, yeah."

Turning his steering wheel a little to the right, their orange painted car takes the turn with ease. It would have anyways since Bo was now driving at a slower pace because of all the airborne dirt. Since Bo knew which road he was on, he remembered the next turn would be a slightly sharper right than the last one. Stepping a little bit on the brake pedal. He turns the wheel once more. The General replies by gliding smoothly around the bend in the road.

After this point, Bo knew that the road would be straight for awhile. He shifts his foot over to the accelerator and pushes it down a hare, causing The General to gain a slightly higher speed, then maintain it.

While going down the road, the dirt still in the air starts to settle back to the ground as the wind dies back down. Soon, some trees and even some knee-high grass was starting to be seen by the cousins.

"Well, it looks like we won't be as late as we thought."

"Yeah," replies Bo. "But, how long will it stay like this? I mean, Luke, it hasn't rained for weeks." A slight nervousness is barely audible in his voice. "If we can't keep up with our crops, we're going to be going through a rough winter."

"Yeah I know it. If we can get the tractor fixed, then we should be able to create a watering system and put it on the back of the tractor and just water the fields that way."

Bo replies with a simple nod of his head and continues driving down the dirt road. The General continues down the road not knowing that there was another person on that road, a person that would ultimately make their lives much more adventurous than it has ever been.

* * *

Still walking on the dusty road, Angela continues to listen and watch around her, even though the flying dust was making it difficult to do so. She starts to slow her walking pace.

_I sense...someone...no...I sense two...two beings. _Her ears start to pick up a very faint, rumbling sound, like a loud piece of machinery. _Whatever that sound is and however those two beings are, they're traveling the same direction as me. Okay. I'll keep walking until they get closer. _The Jedi looks behind her and sees nothing but the dry dirt flying in the air.

As if on cue, the wind suddenly fades away, causing the fly dirt to fall slowly back down to the ground.

_Well, that's convenient, but_..._ I still see nothing behind me. I still here them though. _She turns her head back around and continues down the road, hoping that the two beings coming her way would be friendly and not troublemakers.

* * *

The General continues to travel down the road, guided by his driver's hands. Luke, who was slouched in his seat, sits a little straight when he notices a miracle.

"Are you seein' what I'm seein', Cuz?"

Bo's face suddenly had a huge grin on it as he noticed the event too. "I sure do!"

As if out of respect, the dust flying through the air almost instantly settles back down to the ground, which allows both Duke boys to see a much better distance in front of them.

Since the seeing distance was greater than before, Bo starts to get antsy and decides to break himself from his impatience.

"Well, since the wind was kind enough to stop the dust from being in the air, I say we gain some lost time. What do ya think, Luke?"

Luke smirks at Bo's statement. "I think you should gain some time...with that lead foot of yours."

Noting Luke's comment, Bo smoothly, but quickly, pushes the accelerator so that The General's speedometer reads around 40 miles per hour, which was the speed limit for a couple of miles.

Around halfway down the straight part of the road, Luke stops something on his side of the car, near the edge of the dirt lane. He squints his eyes, trying to make out what it might be. His squinted vision shows him that it was a person walking down the stretch of road. He also saw the person carrying something on his back.

"Hey Bo." He points out the windshield. "Do you see someone walking down the road?"

Continuing to drive, he squints as well to see a person walking down the road on the right shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." His mind pauses to come up with a conclusion. "Wait, I didn't see a car alongside the road did you?"

"No. I didn't. Enough though it was hard to see with the dirt flying , we should have been able to see a car that was just off the road."

"Yeah, wait...if that person has been walking, then that means that he had to be breathin in all that dust that was flyin around."

"Yeah...how 'bout we give him a ride into Hazzard Square? I mean, we are going that way anyways."

Bo agrees. "Sure. I mean, it's a good, what five, ten miles?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, then. Let's ask if he wants a ride."

* * *

Continuing to walk down the road, Angela notices that the dust flying around had finally landed back on the ground.

_Good. Maybe know I will be able to see around me._

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she finally spots the machine that was making the noise. The mode of transportation coming down the road was orange in color. The back end of the vehicle was collecting a cloud of dust from the movement of air around it.

Angela turns her head back around, but continues to walk down the road.

_I sense the two beings in that vehicle...hm...I'll continue walking. If they stop and decide to give me a ride, I'll accept. If they don't...well..._ She notes the distance of the next bend in the dirt road. It was a ways off still. _If they don't stop, I guess I continue walking. Besides, walking is exercise, and exercise is good. _

The sound of the engine comes closer and closer until it is right beside Angela. She stops and faces the right side of the vehicle, waiting until the two occupants finished crawling out of piece of machinery.

The Jedi starts to note each on as they exit their transportation. The first person she sees comes out the side of the vehicle closest to her.

It was a guy with black, some-what curly hair. His shirt was an assortment of blue and black squares with thin lines separating each square. For his pants, he was wearing jeans, that were about the same color blue as Angela's jeans were. A very dark brown belt was surrounding his waist. A leather pouch of some kind was also on the piece of leather, but Angela could not make out what it could be. He was also wearing boots, that were a tan color, for his footwear.

After noting the one guy, she examines the other one that was just making his way around the front of the vehicle. He was taller than the first one. His hair was blonde, just as blonde as his shirt's color. He was also wearing jeans, but they were lighter in color than the other person's was. He too had a belt that had a leather pouch on it as well, but she also spotted the buckle for the belt. It was a bit more decorated than his companion's was. In the center of the buckle was a round, blue circle, surrounded by smaller blue ovals. His shoes were like his partner's as well, tan in color.

"Whoa." The gentleman with black hair stops short. The look on his face was one of shock, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

By this time, the other guy had made his way around to where his buddy was standing, however, his mouth was faster than his brain was.

"Hey there, Sir. We was a wonderin' if.." His face also turns into one of shock was he realized that the guy they had seen on the road was not a guy, but a woman instead.

Bo and Luke both examine the woman, just as she had examined them. She was the same height as Luke was. Her hair was longer than his, going to her shoulders. It was just as blonde as Bo's hair, but it as straight and flat as hair could be. To Bo and Luke, it seemed that this lady really like denim. A denim jacket, with sleeves that almost covered her whole arm was unbuttoned, showing the body of the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing underneath. Her pants were also denim. For her footwear, she was wearing boots that looked identical to both theirs boots.

After they both quickly note the female in front of them, they try to apologize for thinking that she was a guy instead of a woman, but Angela holds up her left hand to stop them.

"It's fine, really."

Luke outstretches his left hand, since he sees that the lady was holding a strap for her knapsack with her right hand.

"Well, in that case, I'm Luke Duke."

Angela grabs hold of Luke open hand and gives him a friendly handshake.

"Hi."

He points with his other hand to his left. "This here is my cousin, Bo."

Letting go of Luke's hand, Angela reaches out for Bo's outstretching left hand.

"Hey." Bo states quickly.

They both grab each other's hand and give each other a quick handshake.

"Hey." Angela returns Bo's word with kindness.

After a few shakes, they let go of each other's hand, while Angela states her name.

"I'm Angela, Angela Darksaber."

Bo comments. "Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am ."

"Don't call me that."

Luke asks, "Don't call you what?"

Angela answers, "Don't call me ma'am. Angela just fine."

Luke nods at this. "Okay, Angela. Well, the reason we stopped is because we saw you walking here, and..."

Bo finishes Luke's sentence. "We was wonderin' if you would like a ride into Hazzard Square."

"Is there a shop there at could repair my mode of transportation?"

The words that Angela was using were irregular in the everyday vocabulary of the two cousins, but they comprehended it with only slight hesitation.

"Sure." Bo continues. "In fact, he can tow it into his garage and fix it right up."

"Yeah." Luke adds on. "He's the best mechanic in Hazzard, shoot, Georgia even."

Angela smirks. "Okay, then. I'll accept that ride into Hazzard Square, then."

Both Bo and Luke smile as they motion for Angela to get into their car.

"Ladies first." Luke says this while he reaches out, silently asking if Angela wants him to hold her knapsack for her while she got in, but she even give him a look of yes or no. She just ignored him while she put in her left leg into the open window. Grabbing into the top of the vehicle with her left hand, she throws her other leg into the open window and slides into the car. Since Angela didn't want Bo or Luke to look into her knapsack, she moves on into the back of the car and sits in the middle of the seat.

Not wanting to delay any further, Luke jumps through the open window and sits once more in the front passenger's seat, while Bo makes his way back around the car and slides into the driver's seat. Once all three of them were in the vehicle, Bo turns the engine back on, since he had turned it off when they got out to talk to Angela. The engine revs up and runs at its idling pace. The blond-haired cousin places his right hand on the shifter and pulls it down into drive. The gears grab onto each other, causing the car to move slight forward without any pressure put the accelerator. That, however, quickly changed as Bo gently, but quickly, pressed his right foot to the gas pedal. The vehicle responds by lurching forward, causing all the dry, loose dust to fly from its rear wheels. Continuing to pick up speed, the vehicle, known as General Lee, continues its journey to Hazzard Square, with one extra person sitting in his back seat.

**Well, how was it? Hopefully, whoever is reading this is enjoying it. Also, PLEASE COMMENT! It tells me if you like the story so far and how the details are ect. I hope to have some more soon. Follow or favorite this story so that you don't have to find it later. **

**TheJediAvenger**


	4. The Chaser and The Chased

The Chaser and the Chased

A couple of miles down the road, there was a white-painted car sitting off to the right side of the road and hiding just behind a tree nearest the dirt road. Inside the car was Hazzard County's finest sheriff that Boss Hogg's money could buy. Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, a lawman and a klutz all in one package. He was slumped into his driver's seat, snoozing until somebody went by so that he could give out any ticket he possibly could. Laying in the passenger's seat beside him was a Basket Hound, that Rosco had named Flash, even though she hardly moved, let alone move with speed. Flash was snoozing as many Zs as her owner was.

A sudden, hollow voice blasts from the CB radio. "Rosco, do you have your ears on? Come back."

The voice from the CB caused Flash to wake up and make a howling type bark come from within her. This caused Rosco to jump in seat with a "DOH!" coming from his lips. He reaches out with his right hand and picks up the CB mic. After quickly clearing his throat, he answers the voice on the other end.

"This is Sheriff Roscoooooooooo P. Coltrane answering his little fat buddy, come on."

"Rosco, any more of that little fat buddy of yours, and you'll be getting a smaller little paycheck."

"But...I already get that from you, Boss."

Frustration comes from Rosco's CB speaker. "Rosco, never mind that! Just, please tell me that you have written out some tickets."

Rosco answers his Boss in an unconfident tone of voice.

"Well, I can't tell you that I have written any tickets 'cause...I haven't."

The voice raises in volume. "ROSCO! Why haven't you wrote any tickets?! I, mean, somebody must have traveled on that road by now."

"Well Boss, nobody has been on this road, or hardly, any road in Hazzard for the past week. It's been dryer than summertime in a desert, and every time the wind moves the slightest, every piece of dirt decides to fly like a bird."

The voice on the other end lets out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, Rosco. People just aren't driving like normal because they can't see through the dirt flying in front of them. This is hard times."

Rosco answers as dumb as ever. "It is?"

The Boss's voice answers quick. "Of course it is! Rosco, the drought is affecting everyone. All the farmers are starting to lose their crops, which means that they'll earn no money, which means I won't have any tax money to collect from them, which means I'll be foreclosing on most of the farm that won't be worth anything because the land will be useless to sell because of the drought!"

"Listen Boss, don't you worry none. Me and Flash, we'll get ya at least one ticket today. Gee gee. I'm gone." Rosco hangs the mic back on the CB.

Just as he did this, a roar of an engine was heard coming from Rosco's left. Looking out his windshield, Rosco sees the familiar sight of a orange Dodge Charger, with 01 on the side, traveling the road that he was monitoring. Rosco noted the speed that the General Lee was going and decided that it was going one mile per hour over the speed limit.

After the General Lee passes the tree Rosco is behind, the sheriff speaks to his companion.

"Hang on, Flash. Daddy's going to chase down these Dukes boys so that we can give them a ticket GEE GEE, I love it, I love it!"

Flash continues sleeping while Rosco throws the patrol car into drive and runs his car back into the dirt road. He flips on the lights and sirens to his patrol car. The chase was on.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, all three of the General Lee's occupants were silent as they drove along, until Luke decided to break the silence.

"So, Angela, if you don't mind me asking, do you know what happened to your car? It seems you know that it's not going to move from where it is you left it."

Angela's thoughts start to piece together a story.

_This is going to be interesting. I have to keep a low profile until I know for sure that this planet isn't hostile towards the New Republic or Jedi. Maybe it's a neutral planet. That would explain quite a bit, such as the wheels on transportation that has an engine. I mean, come on, anything has an engine wouldn't have wheels. It would fly or hover. That's common sense._

Angela answers Luke's question. "Well, I don't know what exactly happened, but I do know that it's not going to move anytime soon."

Bo decides to give some assurance to Angela. "Oh, don't you worry about it. Our friend Cooter can fix anything. He'll get your car working again in no time."

Angela replies to Bo's statement in her head. _I don't think he'll be able to since it isn't a vehicle on wheels._

Angela also answers Bo out loud. "That's fantastic. Thanks for what you're doing so far. Maybe one day I can return a favor."

"Don't worry about it." Luke states.

"Yeah." Bo adds on. "Just relax and enjoy the lovely scenery that Hazzard County has to offer."

Just after Bo finished speaking, the sound of sirens and flashes of red and blue light emitted from behind them. Luke turns around to confirm his believe. Sure enough, his hunch, that it was Rosco and not Enos, was correct.

Bo looks at his driver's side mirror and sees the white patrol car slowly gaining on them. He looks back out the windshield so that he could keep the General on the road.

"Rosco? What's he chasing us for. We weren't speedin' or nothing."

Luke answers his younger cousin. "I not sure, but I think we should lose him."

"Luke, aren't you forgetting that we have Angela in the backseat?"

All this time, Angela was silently watching Rosco's car weave from one side of the dirt road to the other, but when she heard her name, she turned back around and made a suggestion.

"It's okay, Bo. Luke's right. You should lose him. Besides..." She leans back into the seat. "I want to see how skilled you are in handling this car."

Once again, Angela's vocabulary amazes them, but they quickly throw that fact aside, shrug their shoulders, and look ahead at the road in front of them. With one smooth motion, Bo pushes the accelerator farther to the floor, causing the General to take off and throw even more dirt onto the front of Rosco's car.

* * *

Rosco sees the General Lee speeding up. He loses sight of it though when the General throws some extra dirt on his windshield, but since Rosco thought that wipers take off rain drops on a windshield it can do the same for dirt. Reaching for the little stick on the left of the steering column, he flips it up, turning on the wipers. The dirt slowly, but surely comes off the windshield, giving Rosco clear sight once again.

Somehow Rosco had managed to keep his car on the road the whole time he was blinded by the dry dirt on his windshield. Because of this, he was just a little bit behind the General.

"There they are! Gee gee. We gonna get 'em this time, Flash!" Just as it was earlier, Flash was still sleeping in the passenger's seat. She had not even moved an inch since she was placed in the passenger's seat early the same morning.

The General Lee drifts around a left turn. Rosco's car, shockingly, drifts around the turn as well. Not only does Rosco keep his car on the road, he manages to pull up alongside General Lee.

* * *

"This must me my lucky day!" Not noticing a third person in the backseat of the General, he yells out his passenger's side window at Bo and Luke. "Alllllrrright, you Duke boys, pull it over now."

Bo replies, "Pull over for what?!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know you were going one mile an hour over the speed limit, and I'm gonna give a ticket for it."

"You'll have to catch us before that happens." Hearing Luke's words, Bo nearly floors the accelerator, causing the General Lee to jerk forward and leaving Rosco in a cloud of dust once more. Rosco, being persistent, decides to speed his way through the dirt cloud. It, shockingly again, was a wise choice. Just as he made it out of the cloud, he caught a glimpse of the General Lee about thirty yards ahead.

"You won't lose me that easy! Gee gee!" Rosco continues his pursuit of the General Lee, hoping that he could stop them so that he could give them a ticket.

Luke looks in his passenger's side mirror to see if they had lost Rosco. However, what Luke saw was Rosco's patrol car a fair distance behind them.

"He's still coming."

Bo involuntarily looks in his side mirror, confirming his cousin's statement. Rosco was still there, keeping his car between the ditches on the side of the road.

"He sure is. Shoot. He must have finally learnt something about driving after all these years of chasing us." Bo turns the steering wheel, making the General take a right off the dirt road and onto the flat grass field. "Let's see if Rosco can keep up with us off road."

Angela looks out the rear window. She sees Rosco's patrol car leave the road and follow the General's path off road. Bo continued to turn the steering wheels left and right, dodging and swerving away from Rosco's patrol car. All through the field, the two cars kick up grass and dirt as they continue to outdo each other.

Bo's mind thinks of the only way to leave Rosco behind. He turns the General to go towards the edge of a creek bed, that was about twenty yards higher than the stream of water that ran through it.

"Shoot." He floors the accelerator. "Hang on, y'all."

Immediately after Bo's statement, the General's front wheels leave the ground, then the back wheels lift off as well. All three of them feel themselves slight lift up from their seats, but that feeling quickly goes away when gravity takes control of the General Lee's flight. The law of physics grabs hold of General Lee and pulls him back down to the ground on the other side of the creek.

After all four of the General's wheels touch the ground, Bo's takes his foot off the accelerator and presses it on the brake. While doing this he sharply turns the steering wheel to the left, causing the General to drift to a stop, facing the creek they had just jumped. All three of the General's passengers watch in silence as Rosco tries to attempt the same jump the General had just did.

* * *

Rosco floors the accelerator of his patrol car, causing his car to speed up towards the edge of the creek. He involuntary grips harder on the steering wheel.

"Hang on, Flash!" After warning his sleeping companion companion, the car leaps from the edge of the creek, flying over the stream of water.

Bo, Luke, and Angela watch as Rosco's patrol car descends from its "flight". Rosco though he could make it to the same side the Dukes were on, but once again he was stupid to think so. The patrol car continues its descent towards the side of creek bed the General Lee had landed on, but instead of landing on the top, the front of Rosco's car crashes into the side of the creek.

"DOH! GEE GEE! That...that was a horrendous crash." Rosco looks at the passenger's seat to see that Flash had awoken when they crashed. The hound stares at Rosco with her big brown eyes, as if she was trying to tell Rosco that he should be more careful when trying the same stunts the Dukes pull off.

"Oh, I see you okay, Flash." He reaches with his right hand and strokes the top of her head, before pushing his driver's side door open and climbing to the top of the hill that he had intended to land on.

Once he reached the top, he immediately spotted the orange-painted General sitting still at about one hundred yards. With a clenched right fist, he shakes it angrily towards the Dukes direction.

"You Dukes! GEE GEE! You better get over here so that I can arrest you! I mean it!" Even though he was swearing at the top of his lungs, Bo, Luke, and Angela couldn't hear a word over the sound of the General Lee's engine

* * *

After a quick chuckle, Luke states, "Well, Rosco looks okay. His car, however...well, that's totally different."

"Yep." Bo replies in total agreement. "He looks angrier than a nest of ticked off hornets."

Diving into the little conversation, Angela adds in her compliments to the driver. "I have to say.." Both cousins turn to face her. "The way you handled this piece of machinery is simply amazing." Even though Angela was still talking in a proper language that the Dukes weren't used to, they understood what she was saying; But both of them thought that they should give credit to more than the driver.

"Thanks." Bo replies to the female passenger. "But, it wasn't just my skills." He puts his right hand on the dashboard and starts to pat his hand on it. "The General Lee puts in more of his fair share of work too." Luke smiles at his cousins statement. Angela rolls his words into her brain, while Bo takes his foot off the brake and unto the accelerator. The General replies to the command by spinning his wheels in the very dry dirt. This causes a cloud of dust to form that blocks the Dukes' view of Rosco's figure, that was still shaking his fist at them.

Once the wheels get a firm grip on the ground, the General takes off from the field they had been on, and onto another dirt road that was the closest to the field.

As soon as the General's tires touch the beaten dirt road, Angela comes up with a reply to Bo's words he had spoken a few moments ago.

"Let me get this straight. You gave a non-living piece of machinery, that is used for ground travel, a name?"

Luke thinks over what Angela had implied. Bo, speaking before thinking, answers immediately.

"Well, yeah. Me and Luke built the General from the ground up. So he means a lot to us. He's a member of the family; and since he is a member of the family, he deserves a name, so we named him The General Lee."

After Bo was finished speaking, Luke gave Angela a question to answer.

"Don't you know of someone who will give a nickname for a inanimate object, where you are from?"

Angela answers truthfully, while still withholding information on where she was exactly from. "Yes, but we usually name machinery with random numbers and letters, like R2-D2 or C-3PO. Sometimes they have all letters, like the name Proxy, but that is about it."

The words R2-D2 and C-3PO sort of rang a bell with Luke, but the sound of the bell was dampened to the point that he couldn't quite pinpoint what meaning the words had. All he knew was that he had heard them before...somewhere.

Bo would have replied with a comment to Angela's comment, but he was too preoccupied with driving the General on the twisting dirt road. His mind was also trying to comprehend the lady that was sitting in the back seat.

_I haven't met a lady this...different. She speaks as if she were raised by rich folks, but she doesn't look down on us like a lot of them do._ Plus, she isn't wearing fancy clothes. In fact, She's wearing mostly...denim.

Bo makes a left turn off one dirt road and unto another, except this road had a sign that read "Hazzard" in black paint that was brushed onto a piece of flattened wood, that was fixed onto a wooden pole in the ground.

_Well, I'll ask Luke what he thinks of Angela when she isn't around. Anyways, Hazzard. Here we come._


	5. Hazzard Square and Cooter's Garage

Hazzard Square and Cooter's Garage

After about a fifteen minute drive after passing the sign "Hazzard", the General had finally made it to the outskirts of Hazzard County Square. Since Cooter's Garage was on the opposite side of the square, Bo had to drive around the square to get to it. However, he didn't mind it at all because one-he would get to drive the General a little bit more before they made it to their destination and two-it would give Angela, who was still sitting quietly in the backseat, a chance to see their lovely town.

After they had crossed the first intersection, Luke decided to tell Angela about the main buildings that they were passing.

"Angela, if you look to your left, you will see Hazzard's only restaurant, the theatre, and the post office in that order."

The Jedi notes these places individually and compares them to the common, everyday places that would normally be on a planet, from her galaxy, with any amount of technology.

T_he restaurant looks very calm, even though there are a lot of costumers in there. Also, there are...people serving the meals. They don't have droids for that? Wow, this planet is really low in the field of technology. _

Angela then spots the open doors of the theatre. _I wonder what kind of forms of entertainment they watch. More than likely, they haven't seen any entertainment that is common from my side of the galaxy, but they more than likely will have a movie playing that I can watch so that I can comprehend what this place is. _

Lastly, the General rolls by the post office. The "undercover" Jedi notes the details of this "post office".

_ Post office...huh. _Angela gets a quick glimpse inside before the General passes it. Inside, she saw a short, older aged person with thick glasses, handing a gentleman on the other side of the counter a cardboard box. _That must be where they ship all goods that can't be sent digitally. It isn't the main center though. I guess it's a secondary distributor after it leaves the main warehouse. _

Her mind wonders from the post office. Now, she thinks about the planet as a whole. _If I base what I am seeing technology-wise, I see that this planet isn't Imperial. It certainly isn't part of the New Republic, either. Where exactly in the galaxy am I?_

After asking herself the question in her thoughts, she leaves all of her ideas in the back of her head and watches out the front windshield of the General Lee, waiting for the vehicle to stop at the destination.

After passing the post office, Bo turns the steering wheel to the right, making the General drive smoothly around the corner. The blonde-haired cousin then turns the steering wheel slightly to the right so that the General stays on its side of the road and continues towards their destination.

In no time at all, all three of them reach their destination: Cooter's Garage. Even though it looked rough on the outside, with its weathered, wooden boards, anybody would be honored to have their vehicle worked on the inside of the establishment. Cooter, who owned the building, was the best mechanic in Hazzard, heck, even Georgia. Whatever the problem was with any vehicle, Cooter could fix it.

After Bo stops the General Lee next to Cooter's Garage, Bo and Luke climb out the windows of the General. Angela follows, leaving her knapsack on the floor in the back of the General, moving to the front of the vehicle and climbing out the driver's side window. Bo moves forward to help Angela, but before he knows it, Angela is out of the General and standing face to face with him.

Instead standing there in silence, Bo decides to introduce Angela the place they were at. "Well, here we are. This is Cooter's Garage. Whatever the problem is with your car, I'm sure Cooter can fix it for you."

By this time, Luke had made his way around the front of the General and stood beside his youngest cousin. "Bo's right. Cooter's the best in Hazzard, heck, even in Georgia."

"Great, but I don't think he is in there though." Angela decides to show off her Force skills, but discreetly. She sensed nobody in the building they were about to walk in.

Bo and Luke start to walk into the open doorway of the garage, looking for any sign of Cooter within; but, when all three of them get into the building, Cooter was nowhere inside the garage.

Bo and Luke walk back to Angela, who had propped her back against the side of one of the huge doors. Both of the cousins had a puzzled look on their face, as to how she knew that Cooter wasn't there. Angela already has an answer for them.

"It was a fifty-fifty shot. However, since I have the worst of luck, I assumed that he wouldn't be in here."

Both cousins couldn't help but crack a smile on their faces. Not wanting Angela to be saddened by Cooter not being at the garage, Luke tries to lift her spirits a little.

"Well, one of his tow trucks is not here, so I assume he is on a job. Let me see if I can get a hold of him over the CB." walking behind Bo, Luke moves to the left side of the garage, picks up the mic and presses a button on the mic.

Bo and Angela walk over to Luke, waiting to see if Cooter would answer Luke's call. "This here is Luke Duke calllin' Crazy Cooter. You got your ears on?"

Luke lets go of the button on the mic.

"Crazy Cooter?"

Bo replies to Angela, who was standing on his left. "That's just his Cb handle. He really isn't crazy."

"Oh."

After Angela's question was answered, Cooter's voice comes through the speaker of the CB. "This here is Crazy Cooter. I got my ears on Luke. What seems to be happenin' today?"

"Well, Cooter. We have a job for you if you're interested."

"I am indeed. Let me guess...You two dented up the General again, didn't ya?"

The two cousins chuckle at Cooter's remark, then Luke replies back. "Uh, no Cooter. The General isn't dented or anything like that-."

"Did Rosco or Enos end up in a ditch again?"

"Actually, yes. Rosco did end up jumping into the creek bed just off of road heading towards Cottontail Road."

"It seems as though business is boomin' today. I'll have plenty of work to do tomorrow. Anyway, what is it that you and Bo need?"

"Actually, Cooter. It isn't us that need your assistance. We have a lady here. Her name is Angela and we found her walking on Peach Road. She says her car broke down, but she isn't sure what's wrong with it. Is it possible that you could pick it up sometime today?"

There was silence for only a minute before Cooter replied again over the CB. "I'm sorry, but I'm clear over here in Chickasaw County helping an old buddy of mine. I'll be back in Hazzard at around 11 a.m. tomorrow though. If Miss Angela can wait a day, I can personally guarantee her that I can get her car and hopefully fix it tomorrow."

Angela speaks towards the mic in Luke's left hand, while he was holding down the button. "I can wait a day. I'm not in a rush to be anywhere. When you come back tomorrow, I can show you exactly where my vehicle is. By the way, call me Angela."

"Okay then, Angela. I'll be at the garage by 11 tomorrow morning. Also, I need to know something."

Angela, not having a clue what the question could be, slightly hesitates to answer Cooter back. "What is it you need to know, Cooter?"

With disbelief in his voice, Cooter asks Angela, "Were you really walking down the road, by yourself, while it is this hot and dry?"

"Well, yeah. Why do you sound so shocked about it? I had to get to the nearest town anyways."

"I'm shocked about it because I've never seen or heard of a woman walking away from her car by herself, not to mention in this type of hot, dry weather with dirt flying around everywhere as if we were in a desert."

"I'm used to it."

There was a slight pause, then Cooter continued. "Okay, then. Well, Angela, Bo, Luke, I will see y'all around 11 a.m. tomorrow at the garage. I'm gone."

Luke lays the mic next to the cb speaker on the counter. "Well, Angela. Tomorrow at eleven we will come back here so that you take us right to your car."

Angela replies with a smile "Excellent." In her mind, she says something different. _Something tells me I won't be leaving this planet anytime soon._

Bo suddenly remembers what time of day it is. "Hey Luke, isn't it around lunchtime?"

Luke looks at Bo, who was on his right. "Yeah." Luke looks away from his cousin and at Angela. "Say Angela, when was the last time you ate?"

Angela shifts her eyes around while putting her hands on her hips, trying to remember when exactly she last ate; but she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't remember how long she had been in the cockpit of her Starfighter, since she was knocked unconscious back above the planet of Yavin.

"I actually don't remember the last time I ate."

"Well then, Angela." Luke replies. "How would you like to eat lunch with us at the farm?"

Bo adds on to his cousins invitation. "Yeah. How 'bout it? Our Uncle Jesse is one of the finest cooks in Hazzard. You'll enjoy it."

"Are you sure. I, mean...I don't want to intrude or anything."

Bo shakes his head slightly. "You wouldn't be intrudin'. In fact, it will be nice to have a guest for lunch."

Angela nods her head. "Okay, then."

"Great." Luke says this with a smile, as he makes his way back outside and to the passenger's side window of the General. Angela walks out of Cooter's Garage was well, with Bo right behind her. The Jedi moves around the front of the orange-painted race car and slips in the General through the driver's window, moving to the backseat. Luke slips into his seat; and Bo slips into his seat as well.

Turning the key, the General lee roars to life again, switches into gear, then drives away from Cooter's Garage. Instead of turning back towards Hazzard Square, Bo makes the General turn left, heading down the road that would eventually lead to the Duke farm.


End file.
